One More Challenge Along The Way
by Ram3nchan
Summary: PLEASE DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME READING THIS. I keep it up for me more that I do anything else. It was written in 2004 and is really only good for a laugh.


Disclaimer: I do not only any of the original Shaman King characters, I only own Lizzie.

**Prologue: The Girl with the Giant Hammer**

"Oh man, I'm going to miss the bus again!" complains Manta as he runs down the path, away from cram school

"Mosuke? Why do you continuously stare at that cemetery?" says a voice from somewhere in the trees

Manta stops at the sound of the voice and looks around.

"No reason" says another voice

Manta peeks around one of the trees to see a girl sitting up in a tree, with a big (and I mean BIG!) hammer leaning over her shoulder. She has dark brown, almost black, shoulder length hair that is put up into a ponytail. The girl is wearing an outfit that is the same style as the outfit Anna made for Yoh but only it is dark and light blue. The ghost Mosuke floats beside her. The girl is so relaxed, she looks as if nothing in the world matters at the moment.

"Lizzie...why are we here again?" asks the ghost as he floats beside the girl starring at Memorial Hill

"Mosuke, you know why we are here. Don't ask stupid questions!" says the girl leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Yes, but why are we **here**?" asks Mosuke again

"Because After a while, Yoh Asakura will walk by this spot and when he does he will have no choice but to face me" answers Lizzie

Mosuke raises an eyebrow "Would it not be easier to go and seek him out?"

"I have to tell Yoh about this!" whispers Manta as he leans against the tree, listening to the two talk.

Lizzie straightens up, looking around the forest, with an almost worried look on her face.

"Is anything wrong Lizzie?" asks Mosuke noticing Lizzie sudden change in attitude. Lizzie doesn't answer, she just looks around the area, as if looking for something.

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie snaps back to attention. "Oh sorry Mosuke, what did you say?"

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, I just feel like someone is watching us! That's all." Says Lizzie as she jumps out of the tree and straps her hammer onto her back. The hammer head stands above her head and the handle goes down to her knees. Mosuke goes in the Memorial Tablet that strapped to her side, and Lizzie starts to walk out of the trees towards where Manta is standing.

Manta starts to sweat as the girl draws nearer. "Oh what am I going to do?" mutters Manta under his breath. Not wanting to be seen Manta runs down the street towards Yoh's house.

Lizzie comes out of the tree line to see Manta running away. "So we were being watched!" says Mosuke, popping his head out of the tablet. Lizzie shrugs and walks in the other direction.

:AT YOH'S HOUSE:

Manta bangs on Yoh's Front door "YOH! YOH! ANWSER THE DOOR! IT"S ME MANTA!"

The doors opens and Manta looks up to see Anna starring down at him "Heh Heh, Hi Anna..." says Manta with a feeling that he was going to get it

"Shorty, it's one in the morning, what could you possibly have to tell Yoh that can't waits until a reasonable hour?" says Anna looking very cross

"Um...sorry Anna! But I really have to talk to Yoh" says Manta ducking under Anna's arm and running into the house

Manta walks into the kitchen to see Yoh sitting at the table eating a bowl of ramen while watching a late night horror movie. "Hiya Manta!" says Yoh cheerfully as Manta walks into the kitchen

"um hi Yoh, I have something important to tell you!"

"what is it?"

"well I was walking home from cram school and I heard a voice in the trees. I looked and saw a girl talking to her guardian ghost about fighting you!"

"oh well, when it happens, it happens!" says Yoh shrugging

: END OF CHAPTER :

A/N: Well...what do you think, I'm thinking of adding other peoples characters in it, so if you want to be part of this fanfic jut email me your character data. The information I need is:  
Name:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Birthday (optional):  
Hair Colour:  
Eye Colour:  
Weapon:  
Guardian Ghost (try to keep it human):  
Sprit Control Level (i only know up to Level 3):

Remember R&R!


End file.
